YouTube Theater
YouTube Theater is an American comic book series parodying films in general, being published by since TBD 20??. Synopsis ''Star Wars'' (reserved) ''Thomas Potter'' (reserved) ''Ian Bond'' (reserved) ''Die Hard'' (reserved) ''The Matrix'' (reserved) ''Back to the Future'' (reserved) ''Happy Danemore'' (reserved) Pirates of the Caribbean (reserved) Fast and Furious (reserved) ''Ready Player One'' (reserved) ''Nightmare on Elm Street'' (reserved) ''Ghostbusters'' (reserved) Matthew Powers (reserved) Spaceballs (reserved) ''Scream'' (reserved) Pitch Perfect ''Taken'' (reserved) ''High School Musical'' (reserved) Characters Main Star Wars *'Mark Skywalker' - TBD *'Seán Solo' - TBD *'Princess Rebecca Organa' - TBD *'Chewbacca' - TBD *'Odd-3PO' - TBD *'R2-D2' - TBD Thomas Potter *'Thomas Potter' - TBD *'Joel Weasley' - TBD *'Anna Granger' - TBD Ian Bond *'Ian Bond' - TBD Die Hard *'Ian McClane' - TBD The Matrix *'James' - TBD *'Todheus' - TBD *'Adrinity' - TBD Back to the Future *'James McFly' - TBD *'Dr. Brock Brown' - TBD Happy Danemore *'Happy Danemore' - TBD Pirates of the Caribbean *'Captain Felix Sparrow' - TBD *'Thomas Turner' - TBD * Fast and Furious * Ready Player One *'Tim Tom/Parzival' - TBD *'Anna Cook/Artemis' - TBD Ghostbusters '' *'Brock Venkman''' - TBD *'Brian Stantz' - TBD *'Mark Spengler' - TBD *'Todrick Zeddmore' - TBD Matthew Powers *'Matthew Powers' - TBD *'Stephanie Shagwell' - TBD *'Liza Cleopatra' - TBD Spaceballs *'Pew Starr' - TBD *'Princess Marzia' - TBD *'Hull, Markiplier, Brock Baker or Jacksepticye/Barf' - TBD *'Matrix' - TBD Scream *'Stephanie Prescott' - TBD High School Musical *'James Bolton' - TBD * Supporting Star Wars *'Doug-Wan Kenobi' - TBD *'Master Brock' - TBD * Thomas Potter *'Brock Hagrid' - TBD *'Brian Dumbledore' - TBD *'Professor Malinda McGongall' - TBD *'Matthew Snape' - TBD *'Tessa Weasley' - TBD *'Lloyd Black' - TBD *'Mad Eye Felix' - TBD *'Jake and Logan Weasley' - TBD *'James Longbottom' - TBD * Ian Bond *'Malinda' - the head of the MI6 who TBD. *'Mark' - the replacement head of the M16 who TBD *'Dane' - TBD * Die Hard * The Matrix * Happy Danemore *'Venit' - TBD *'Peterson' - TBD * Ready Player One *'Liza Harris/Aesh' - TBD * *'Anthony Morrow/Curator' - TBD *'Ian Halliday' - TBD Matthew Powers *'Phillip Exposition' - TBD *'Number Three/The Mole Roomie' - TBD *'Powers' - TBD * Spaceballs *'TBD/Yogurt' - TBD * Scream Antagonists Star Wars *'Emperor Kjllberg/Darth Pie' - TBD **'Brian Skywalker/Darth Hull' - a powerful Sith Lord who TBD. **'Grand Moth Patrick' - TBD *'Logan Fett' - TBD * Thomas Potter *'Seán Riddle/Lord Voldersepticye' - TBD *'Stephanie LeStrange' - TBD *'Mark Malfoy' - TBD **'Tim Malfoy' - TBD *'Nathan Crouch Jr.' - TBD *'Rebecca Umbridge' - TBD *'Toby Lockhart' - TBD * Ian Bond *'Lloyd Stavro Blofeld' - TBD *'Dr. Matthew No' - TBD *'Brian Goldfinger' - TBD *'James Trevlan' - a former MI6 Agent Who TBD. **'Rebaka Onatapp' - TBD *'Lilly King' - TBD * Die Hard *'Doug Gruber' - TBD The Matrix *'Agent Matthew' - TBD Back to the Future *'Second Songs/Biff Tannen' - TBD Happy Danemore *'Mark McGavin' - a pro golfer who is Happy's arch-enemy. * *'Brian Barker' - the iconic host of The Price is Right who ends up beating up Happy. * Ready Player One *'Brock Sorrento' - the douchebag CEO of IOI who is out to get all of the keys to unlock the Easter Egg. **'Rebaka Zandor' - TBD *'Room-R0k' - a comedic mercenary TBD. ''Austin Powers'' *'Dr. Brian Evil' - TBD **'Mini-Me' - TBD **'Dane/Number Two' - TBD **'Malinda Farbissina' - TBD **'Bastard' - TBD **'The Fembots', consisting of: ***'Rebaka Kensington' - TBD ***'Colleen Ballinger' - TBD *'Tim Evil' - TBD *'Brock van der Smut/Goldmember' - TBD Spaceballs *'President DeFranSkroob' - TBD **'Nate Helmet' - TBD * Nightmare on Elm Street *'Matty Krueger' - TBD Scream *'GhostPat' - TBD **'Joel Loomis' - TBD **'Dane Macher' - TBD **'Malinda Loomis' - TBD **'Alex Altieri' - TBD **'Mark Bridger' - TBD **'Adriana Roberts' - TBD ** High School Musical * Issues Trivia *